Hidden Pain
by Kickshipper28
Summary: Kim has always been strong. She never cried and never got scared. That all changes when Kim starts to get these notes in her locker. She now experiences pain for the first time and is getting weaker and weaker. Jack starts to notice but doesn't know what is causing it. Will he find out before it's too late?
1. The Discovery

(Kim POV)

I groaned as I rolled over and slammed my hand into my alarm clock. I am really not a morning person. Right when I was about to fall back to sleep I thought of something that turned my whole day around. Jack was walking me to school today! I jumped right out of bed and went to go get changed for school. Okay, you caught me. I have a MAJOR crush on my best friend. It started off as a tiny little crush but now I think I'm in love with him. But it doesn't matter because he probably doesn't feel the same way. Oops, I have to hurry up or I'm going to be late!

(Jack POV)

I was on my way to Kim's house to pick her up. Ah, Kim. Even her name is beautiful. So yeah I have a crush on my best friend, big deal. It's not even a crush any more it's more like love. I can't stop thinking about her. I was so caught up in my thoughts of Kim that I didn't even notice I had made it to her house. I walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. Out came Kim all perky and cheery.

(Kim POV)

I heard my doorbell ring and ran to my front door. When I opened it Jack was standing there looking as good as ever.

"Hey Jack!", I called to him while closing my front door.

"Morning Kim. How ya doing?", he asked flashing me one of his famous Jack Anderson smiles that could make any girl melt.

"I'm alright except for the fact it's a Monday."

"Yeah I hate Mondays too. Why can't school start on Tuesday?"

We both laughed and continued our walk to school. We talked about random things and argued about who would win in sparring that afternoon. Before we knew it we had gotten to school.

"I'm going to go to my locker and I will meet you in home room.", Jack told me.

"Okay.", I responded.

He gave me a quick smile and hurried towards his locker. I couldn't help the smile that formed while I walked towards my locker. Jack is so perfect. He is the sweetest boy I have ever met and he is also really cute! I opened my locker and a small piece of paper fluttered out. I picked it up and my face instantly fell.

**So there is my first chapter! I'm not the best writer so I am open to constructive criticism. And if anyone has any ideas I am open to them too.**


	2. Thinking About The Notes

**Hey guys! Before I start the next chapter I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews you gave me. I feel so special! I especially want to thank Chic Queen for welcoming me to fanfiction. That's about it. Now on with the story!**

(Kim POV)

As I walked to my next class I kept replaying the words in my head.

THE NOTE:

You are fat and ugly. You shouldn't even be counted as a girl.

Who would say that? I'm not fat am I? I was snapped back to reality when I heard Jack calling me to sit down next to him. I smiled and jogged over

-Time Skip-(middle of class)

We were doing some class work when the note situation popped back into my head. Was I really what they called me? You know, it's probably just Frank trying to prank me or something. I shouldn't let it get to my head. But for some reason I had this weird feeling in my stomach.

-Time Skip-(don't hate me)

It was finally time for lunch! I can finally relax and hang out with the guys. But of course there always has to be drama in my life. And that drama came when I opened my locker before lunch. Out fluttered another note. And that's when I knew this wasn't just some prank.

THE NOTE:

Your friends are only using you because of your black belt. They don't care about you they just want more trophies.

Wow... I can't believe this. This person must really hate me. Or they are just telling the truth. Stop it Kim! This isn't true! Just someone trying to get to you.

"Hey Kim, you ready for lunch ?" I turned around to see said boys waiting for me.

I smiled and replied,"Yuppers!"

"Well then lets go mamacita I'm starving!", a hungry Jerry states then runs off.

We all laugh and run off after him. I don't know what I was so worried about. My friends obviously love me for me and nothing will change that.

(Jack POV)

I'm a little worried about Kim. She's been spacing out a lot today and seems a little uneasy. Maybe I should ask her what's up even though I doubt she will tell me. Kim hates to be the damsel in distress and get a lot of attention. That's another thing I love about her. Here she comes!

"Hey Kim!", I yell to her from across the hall.

"Hey Jack, what's up?", she asks coming up to me.

"Well that's what I wanted to ask you. You seemed a bit worried today. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah I'm fine Jack. Just a bit...tired. Yeah that's it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, well I have to go...see ya!

Then she scurried off down the hall. That was weird. She seems like she's hiding something and Kim tells me everything. I shouldn't worry because if something was wrong and Kim really needed my help she would come to me. So I walked out of school and headed toward the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

**I didn't really like this chapter. I'm having a little trouble getting this story started because I know what I want to happen in the end. If anyone has any ideas I am open to anything. Keep reviewing! I really appreciate it!**


	3. The First Time

**Okay I'm back! I'm trying to update chapters as fast as I can so I don't leave anyone waiting for too long. I would again like to thank everyone for reviewing and following this story. It really means a lot to me. I noticed I forgot to write a disclaimer the last two chapters so I will do it now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

(Third Person POV)

Practice had just ended for the Wasabi Warriors and everyone was tired and hungry. Rudy had worked them extremely hard today for some unknown reason.

"Lets head over to Phil's and get some food.", suggested Eddie.

"Yeah that sounds swag yo!", Jerry exclaimed. He ran out with the others following closely behind.

Jack stopped and turned around. "Kim, are you coming?"

"No I have to get home. I've got a lot of homework to do.", she responded.

"Okay do you want me to walk with you then?", Jack asked.

"It's okay, go with the boys. I'll be fine but thanks anyway."

The boy just winked in response and walked out of the dojo.

(Kim POV)

I really didn't want to say no to Jack but my mom wouldn't be happy if I went out on a school night. I almost died when Jack winked at me. Ugh, I really fell hard for this boy. All of I sudden I got a text from an unknown number. I opened it up and it said...

THE TEXT:

I'm watching you and you better watch out. Stay away from Jack-he's mine.

Well now I know that my "bully" I guess you would call it was a girl obsessed with Jack. Well that narrows it down to about every girl in school. Why does he have to be the freshman heartthrob? But in that moment I discovered something I never wanted to. For the first time ever I, Kimberley Anne Crawford is scared.

**Ick... I hated this chapter. I was going through writer's block while writing this chapter. I have a really good idea for the next chapter so I promise it will be better. Please keep reviewing! I really appreciate it. So until next time...Bye Bye Bye!**


	4. Unusual Behavior

**I'm back with a brand new chapter! This one is going to take place a couple weeks after the last note and it will sort of sum up everything Kim has been through. I got this idea from 88Madison88 so thank you for that! Now...TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It**

(Third Person POV)

It had been two weeks since the last note. Let's just say things haven't been going to well for Kim. The notes continued saying terrible things and telling her to stay away from Jack. She tried to stay strong but that didn't last very long. She became very insecure about herself and how she looked. She stopped eating and only wore dark clothes. Every night she cried herself to sleep. Jack started to notice her change in appearance and was starting to get worried. He thought it was just a phase but soon figured out it wasn't. So on Friday during his walk to the dojo, he confronted her.

(Jack POV)

Kim has been acting very strange lately and I need to know what's up. I need to know what is making her like this. I saw her walking to the dojo so I called her.

"Kim!", I called to her. She didn't turn around and kept walking. So I ran up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"What do you want Jack?", her voice sounded sad. I turned her around and saw that years stained her face.

"Were you crying?", I asked curiosity burning inside of me.

"Um..no just...allergies.", she stuttered. I knew she was lying.

"Kim don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong and why you were crying.", I demanded.

"I'm fine and I told you I wasn't crying!", she snapped. I was taken aback by her tone. Kim never yelled at me. "Just forget about it. We are going to be late for practice.", she said and then scurried off. Something is going on and I'm going to find out what it is.

(Kim POV)

I didn't mean to yell at Jack. But if he found out about these notes, he would go all crazy. Plus, I wasn't really in the mood to talk. Not after the note I got today in my locker. The words just kept haunting me.

THE NOTE:

Do everyone a favor, and go kill yourself.

Would I really be doing everyone a favor by killing myself? I promised myself I would never even think of this but would it really benefit everyone?

-Time Skip-(end of practice)

(Jack POV)

Practice had just ended and everyone was getting changed. I had gotten changed first as always but I waited for everyone else. I started thinking about Kim. Why has she been so upset lately? Her time of the month? No, that wouldn't last for two weeks. Family problems? No, it's only her and her mom and they are really close. My thoughts were interrupted by my dear friends coming out of the locker room. Kim was the first to talk.

"Well, I got to get home see you guys.", she told us and tried to run off. But before she could go anywhere I grabbed her wrist.

"Do you want me to walk with you?", I asked hoping she would say yes.

"No its okay. I will see you all tomorrow!", she answered. She then wormed out of my grip and turned to leave. I was about to say something before she ran off when something fell out of her gym bag.

**Finished! I hoped everyone liked it! I was so excited while writing this. I just want to get to the end already! But unfortunately I can't spend my entire day on this. My mom would kill me. Well until next time, Bye Bye Bye!**


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**Time for chapter 5! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. You guys have been awesome with the reviews. Every time I read I new one I smile. Thank you for making my first story so special! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin** **It**

(Jack POV)

I bent down and saw small pieces of paper.

"Guys come over here!", I called to my friends while picking up the papers.

"What are those Jack?", Milton asked me.

"I don't know they fell out of Kim's bag." Then I read them. There were a bunch of mean notes addressed to Kim. They said all kinds of terrible things about her. This must have been why she has been acting so weird. But Kim isn't any of these things. Not even close. Why didn't she tell us? "Guys, someone has been sending Kim these mean notes." I gave them some to look at. Then one caught my eye.

THE NOTE:

Do everyone a favor, and go kill yourself.

Oh my god! Who would do this?! I can't worry about that now. I got to get to Kim before its too late!

(Kim POV)

When I got home I just wanted to curl up in a corner and cry. I felt so weak and useless right now. I went to check my bag for the notes but I couldn't find them. I could've sworn I put them right here. I probably just left them in my locker. I layed down on my bed and just stared at my ceiling. I was about to go to sleep when I heard my door open.

"Kim. We need to talk.", he said.

"About what?", I questioned. What could we have to talk about?

"These." And there, he held up all of the notes I had gotten the past two weeks. My life is officially over. I couldn't find my way out of this situation but I tried.

"W-what are those?", I stuttered trying to play dumb.

"Don't lie to me Kim! These fell out of your bag!" I knew right there that I would have to tell him the truth.

"Alright, they are mine. Someone has been leaving them in my locker for the past two weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me? Do you not trust me?", he whispered. I could tell in his eyes he was hurt and frustrated.

"No! Of course I trust you! I just didn't want you to make a big deal out of it. I'm sorry I should've told you."

"It's okay I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I get where you are coming from. But please tell me you did not listen to these." He looked at me with pleading eyes. So I told him the truth.

"Why not? They are all true."

(Jack POV)

After she said that I just lost it.

"No Kim! These are not even close to being true! You are the best thing to ever happen to me! You are the one that keeps me going everyday! The one I think about all the time! The thought of you just makes me smile! You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met.", I yelled. I couldn't stop my heart pouring out all the feelings I've kept inside. I saw her smile and look at the ground shyly.

"Really?", she asked still looking down. I walked over to her and lifted her chin with my fingers.

"Really.",I stated. Then I did the unexpected. I leaned down and kissed her. I was a little surprised when she responded. It felt like I had died and gone to heaven. With her as my angel. We pulled away and kept smiling like idiots. "Kim would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend.", she said before jumping into my arms

(Kim POV)

I can't believe this is happening! Jack is finally mine. MINE! Take that girls! I felt so safe in his arms. My phone went off and we pulled away. I went to check my phone and noticed it was a text from an unknown number again. I deleted it without even looking at it and went back to my boyfriend.

**Done! For some reason, this chapter took a lot of work. But I'm glad I finished. Tell me what you think! **

**P.S What do you think was in the text Kim deleted? Dueces!**


	6. Perfect Dayalmost

**Heyyyyyy peoples! So I was reading some of the reviews from the 5th chapter and some people are getting a little confused. The story is NOT over! Not even close so keep please keep following! A lot of people requested that I make my chapters longer so I will try my best. Story Time!**

(Kim POV)

I woke up to the sun shining and birds chirping. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Jack was now my boyfriend. It felt so good to finally be able to say that. I heard my phone go off and saw that he had texted me.

THE TEXT:

Morning beautiful ;). Wanna come ova 2day?

Aww he's so sweet! I'm so lucky to have him. I replied yes then got into the shower. I wanted to dress extra cute for Jack today. I picked out a yellow and blue floral sundress with silver gladiator sandals. I curled my hair and put on a small charm bracelet Jack had gotten me for my birthday last year. I grabbed an apple and headed out the door.

(Jack POV)

Ugh! My hair is not cooperating with me today. So far I've broken 3 combs and gone through two cans of hairspray. I want it to be perfect for Kim. She is so amazing and she is now all mine. So no other guys can flirt with her and get away with it. Once my hair behaved, I went downstairs and waited for Kim to arrive. As if on cue, I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and there stood my beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey Kimmy!", I called to her. She walked up to me and punched me in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I thought I told you to NEVER call me that!", she yelled at me.

"Well I think since I'm your amazing awesomesauce **(my word)** boyfriend I deserve some special treatment.", I stated while striking a pose

"You are the cockiest person I have ever met.", she laughed at me.

"You know it!", I said with a smirk. "Won't you come in." She laughed again and walked into my house.

"Wow, you're house is amazing!", she gawked.

"Thanks. So what do you want to do?", I asked.

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"You're the guest. What do you want to do?"

"You're the owner. What do you want to do?"

"Just pick something you want to do."

"No, you pick something you want to do."

"-dramatic sigh-"

(Kim POV)

After lots of arguing, we finally decided to play Kinect Sports Season 2. We started it up and picked football. I was soooo going to dominate him. I played this game a lot with my dad and I would say I'm pretty good. I didn't tell him that though. I acted like I didn't know what I was doing so he gave me some tips. Hehe. Poor chump isn't gonna see it coming.

-Time Skip- (Game is tied and Kim needs one more touchdown to win.)

"Ready,Hike!", I yelled to the tv. I snapped the ball back and threw the ball to an open player. I then started running in place like my life depended on it. I could hear Jack yelling in the background.

"NOOOOO!", he yelled.

I ignored him and kept running until I reached the end zone. TOUCHDOWN!

"Woohoo! Yeah take that Jack! Kim Crawford is the best!", I screamed.

"No I will not take that!", he argued.

"Well what are you going to do about it?", I taunted. Next thing I knew I was thrown over Jack's shoulder and being spun around. "Put me down!", I tried to yell between fits of laughter.

"As you wish." He then dropped me onto the couch and climbed on top of me.

"What are you going to do?", I questioned. He just smirked at me. Then he brought his hands up an wiggled them in front of my face. Oh no he's not gonna. Then it happened. He tickled me. I was laughing so much my stomach hurt. I tried to talk between laughs. "Jack...please...stop"

"Okay I think you've been tortured enough.", he stated.

"Jaaack!", I whined. "That wasn't very nice!" I crossed my arms and pouted like a little girl. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Better?"

"Much."

Later That Night...(Jack POV)

It was just beginning to get dark and Kim was still at my house. We were kind of getting bored so I came up with a great idea.

"Wanna go to the carnival by the pier?"

"Sure!" And with that we walked out of my house and started walking down to the pier hand in hand. We walked in a comfortable silence and just enjoyed each others company. It was absolutely perfect. When we got there we just looked around to see if we wanted to do anything. Kim saw a panda bear hanging by one of those dart games. She ran right over to it and game the man a dollar. She got the 1st and 2nd balloon but couldn't get the 3rd. Being the good boyfriend I am, I walked over to the man and gave him a dollar. I grabbed my darts and shot 3 balloons with ease. I asked for the panda and gave it to Kim.

"You didn't have to get me this."

"I don't care. I wanted to get it for you."

"Thank you." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. We played a bunch of more games after that and went on a couple rides. Kim asked if we could go on the ferris wheel and I said sure.

"The view is so beautiful.", she said once we got to the top.

"It's not the only thing that's beautiful.", I told her. She blushed a bright red. Then she kissed me. When we pulled away I asked her,"What was that for?"

"For being the sweetest boyfriend ever." Now it was my turn to blush. She snuggled into my chest and we stayed like that until thee ride was over.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom before we go home.", she told me.

"Okay. Don't be too long."

(Kim POV)

Jack is so sweet. I must be the luckiest girl in the world. It was pretty dark now so I had a hard time finding the bathroom. I was almost there when I felt a hand cover my mouth and drag me away. I was so shocked that I couldn't do anything. I was then thrown onto the ground and a weird smelling cloth was placed over my face.

"Say goodnight Kimmy."

**Cliffhanger! Okay so I know this chapter was really long but I wanted to get in as much cute and romantic stuff as possible before anything bad happened. I just want to let everyone know that I might not be able to update as frequently as I have been. Tomorrow I'm going back to school after an unplanned vacation week due to Hurricane Sandy. I might only be able to update on weekends but I will see what I can do. Please review!**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! I'm so completely sorry I haven't been updating! I know you all were expecting a new chapter (finally) but I've been going through some major writer's block. I promised myself that I would never post one of these notes when I first started writing but I have to make an exception here. Please forgive me! So I need ideas on howIto continue it. I'm open to everything so please, if you have an idea let me know. Now, there is one last thing I would like to say. HOLY CRAP! DID YOU SEE THE LAST TWO EPISODES OF KICKIN IT?! Let me start of with the Karate Games. They were gonna freakin' KISS! But nooooo the goddamn director just had to let everyone know that he cut his leg! I was on my couch watching it and in my head I'm going "****_YES YES YES!"_**** but then my dream was crushed. You have no idea how upset I was. I dropped to the floor and cried. I'm not even joking. And how about Kickin It in Our Town?! I loved how Jack got distracted because he saw Kim and her boyfriend. PRICELESS! I felt like I had died and gone to heaven at the end. HE FINALLY ASKED HER OUT! My life is now complete! Okay I'm done ranting. Sorry my note was super long. I promise I will never post one of these again. **


End file.
